War from the Southern Sea
The War from the Southern Sea, more commonly referred to as Ulric's Crusade, was a major invasion resulting in the continent of Narafold becoming a kingdom, rather than a republic, run by many Lords in harmony as it was before. The invading forces consisted of House Addlemar, in charge, with House Stonnwell and House Mynar as allies. Amongst these houses, others houses also came to assist. History The history of the war remains somewhat a history, although the general story is that a land in the distant south, named Berraria, became uninhabitable and so the remaining citizens banded together and sailed North. Ulric Addlemar, their leader, insisted they keep rowing and survive off of the food and supplies that they had gathered before leaving. After years of travelling, many started to die. The Claiming of the Southern Isles (136 - 134 BP) After what was said to be 20 yeas of sailing North, Ulric, now over sixty years old, along with his chieftains, Druic Stonnwell and Balliac Mynar, landed on the islands now known as the Southern Isles. The Barrari people claimed the islands as their own and started to build and use the land. The Primary Invasion (134 BP) After living on the islands for a few years, Ulric grew concerned that the people were reproducing but there was not enough room for them. He instructed scouts to find new land nearby, and eventually they discovered that there was another land, inhabited by other people. The majority of Ulric's people travelled with him to this new land, although some stayed behind and their descendants still live on the Southern Isles today. When Ulric first arrived on Narafold, he took one glimpse and decided that he will rule this vast land, naming himself King of Narafold, it's land and people. His armies ransacked villages and took what they could; Ulric was ruthless and demanded everything for his own. He named the area that he arrived at, Plym, later known as Port Plym, which is said to be named after the town he grew up in. War in the Craglands (134 BP) The entire southern region of Narafold contained no Lordly Houses, and so Druic Stonnwell was the first of Ulric's allies to claim a region to rule over. Ulric was happy to give the area known as the Craglands to House Stonnwell, and named Druic High Lord of the Craglands. War in the Settle (131 BP) After some years, after his scouts had explored the continent, Ulric sent his forces to claim the region known as the Settle. Ulric's army met the armies of House Grassmeadow in open combat, in which many of both sides were slain until Lord Harl Grassmeadow's surrender to House Addlemar. For his surrender, he was made High Lord of the Settle. War in the Rainlands (130 BP) House Rainer was the current ruling Lordly House in the Rainlands, and after they heard of the slaughter in the Settle, they promptly swore fealty to King Ulric. In exchange Myroll Rainer became High Lady of the Rainlands. War in the Narrows (130 - 129 BP) The Narrows, a region stretching along the western side of Narafold, was lorded over by two houses; House Bayguard from Westbay and House Stone from Rockbridge. Ulric sent House Mynar to take the Narrows, which easily achieved with the help of House Stonnwell, defeating both the Forces. Some of the southern Narrows became part of the Craglands. After the Siege of Rockbridge, Balliac Mynar was killed by an enemy arrow to his head. After this, his younger brother, Hellius, was named High Lord of the Narrows. War in the Pilgrimage (129 BP) The Pilgrimage remained a peaceful place, inhabited by many religious folk. Barrah of House Westwillow swore fealty to King Ulric to keep his land in peace. He was given the title of High Lord of the Pilgrimage by King Ulric. War in the Boatlands (128 BP) In the Boatlands, Rillian Seafayrer was in rule. He had spent the years prior hearing about the invading armies, preparing his own men for a siege. But a siege never came. Ulric's scouts had not travelled to that part of the realm and the current lords said nothing to him of the Boatlands. For many months he thought that he was safe. and so after almost a year, word of the new King and his rule reached Rillian, and he decided to swear fealty so that he was not outnumbered by the other forces. Ulric grew mad that he had not revealed himself sooner, and ordered his execution. Rillian's young son, Rollen, then was named High Lord of the Boatlands, with Ulric sending his own advisers to mould the boy as he had wished. The Northland & End of War (128 BP) Ulric had sent his forces to try and claim the Northland many times, but his men would often not return as they had either died from the cold, or been killed by the Northern Tribes. He knew that the men of the Northland would never come south and so he declared his invasion over.